¿Quién le dice que no a Harry Potter?
by Nina Berry
Summary: Es el primer juego profesional de Ginny y Harry está ahí para apoyarla hasta en el vestidor, sin que ella lo pueda evitar. Pero, seamos realistas, ¿quién le dice que no a Harry Potter? ONE-SHOT


**¿Quién le dice que no a Harry Potter?**

Disclaimer: Los personajes, la historia y el bello mundo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen. Lamentablemente.

* * *

Estaba tan nerviosa, que posiblemente vomitaría babosas sin ayuda de Ron. Hace menos de dos semanas, recibí esta lechuza ofreciéndome ser jugadora profesional en el mejor equipo femenil de Inglaterra. Sólo el sobre me había emocionado tanto que fue Harry  
quien tuvo que leerlo en voz alta por mí. Eso y la noticia de la casa en el Valle de Godric, no me han podido quitar la sonrisa y los nervios desde entonces.

Harry tomó inmediatamente vacaciones en el Cuartel, para acompañarme en el entrenamiento de emergencia- pues la anterior cazadora acababa de dimitir por razones "fuera de su control"

-Nada está fuera de tu control cuando la copa mundial está en juego- dijimos al unísono mi novio y yo. Después de eso, la emoción me cayó al cuerpo como un balde de agua fría: sería cazadora en los mundiales de quidditch.

Obviamente, después de eso, no pudimos evitar gritar, besarnos y hacer un poco más de cosas en la sala, asustando un poco a Kreacher…

Al día siguiente, Harry enmarcó el primer recorte de periódico de El Profeta: Ginevra Weasley, la cazadora más joven en ir a los mundiales con las Arpías de Holyhead. Aún cuando yo no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pues el detalle de "más joven" también  
quería decir "más inexperta", pero él insistió, y ¿quién le dice que no a Harry Potter? Yo, pero después de una táctica llena de besos, la negativa careció de fundamentos.

Así que aquí estoy, con mi túnica verde, mi Saeta de Fuego- obvio regalo de Potter- convenciéndome a mí misma de que todo saldría bien.

El equipo es fantástico, tienen una comunicación impresionante, logran hacer pases casi sin mirarse. Desde el primer día me han animado, alegando que ya estaba en sus planes llamarme a ser parte de ellas. Son increíbles y sigo sin creer que soy parte  
de ellas.

-Gin, vamos a reunirnos para las últimas especificaciones, ¿ya estás lista?- asiento, tratando de no parecer tan patosa.

-Tranquila, eres genial, sólo juega como lo has hecho en los entrenamientos y tendremos la Copa sin dudarlo.

Cuando termina la reunión, todas nos preparamos para salir al campo. Me sonríen, parecen genuinamente felices de que estoy aquí. Comienza la música y sé que es tiempo de salir. Que Merlín me acompañe.

El campo es enorme. Hay tantas personas que me marean. Con un último golpe en el brazo, las cazadoras nos ponemos en línea. Suena el silbato, doy una patada al piso y me alzo al vuelo.

Dos vueltas al campo y me permito a mí misma mirar al público. Lo veo, no sólo está parado en las gradas sosteniendo una manta con letras verdes que dicen "Weasley la mejor" y que cambian a "Acábalos, pelirroja". Él confía en mí, y con eso me basta.

Olvido los nervios, al comentarista- que no para de recordarle al mundo que es mi primer juego profesional- al público y a las bludgers que zumban cerca de mí. Vuelo, juego, e incluso anoto.

Tan desacostumbra estoy a no pertenecer al equipo de Hogwarts, que cuando dicen que Ginny Weasley acaba de anotar 10 puntos para las Arpías, creo que es un error.

Las chicas me animan, alzando el puño cada que anoto. Vamos ganando y sinceramente, no puedo estar más feliz. El público también se emociona, comienzan a cantar nuestra porra y siento cómo todas mis dudas se disipan, estoy donde quiero y debo estar.

Cuatro horas y unos cuantos choques después, Natalie Strange, nuestra buscadora, alza la snitch dorada en su mano, dándonos la vitoria inminente. Volvemos al piso, nos aventamos sobre ella y estoy segura de que mi capitana está llorando. 310- 150. Clasificamos.

El abrazo grupal es increíble, los golpes en la espalda no terminan, al igual que las palabras de "Weasley, eres increíble", pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en verlo y celebrar con él.

Como si leyera mis pensamientos, mientras camino a los vestidores lo encuentro. Me lanzo a sus brazos y él me da vueltas, tan feliz como yo.

-Potter…- ambos nos separamos, un poco asustados. Mi capitana nos mira con un ceño levemente fruncido- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Los vestidores sólo son para los jugadores.

Por su cara puedo entender que su llegada aquí no ha sido del todo legal. Sigo abrazada a él, colgando un poco gracias a que me carga de la cintura y no planeo dejar de estarlo, así que digo:

-¿Ves por qué mis nervios? Mi capitana es peor que enfrentarte a un colacuerno húngaro.

Todo el equipo rompe en risas, incluyendo a Harry.

-Es broma, pelirroja, todos están aquí, sólo los esposos tienen pase. Y bueno, es Harry Potter, ¿quién le dice que no? – dice Natalie.

-Ella/Yo- decimos al mismo tiempo.

Todas ríen y niegan con la cabeza, mientras se adentran a los vestidores y van a saludar a sus parejas. Volteo a verlo, sus ojos verdes brillan como nunca antes. Lo beso, como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Weasley, entonces ¿si te pido que te cases conmigo me dirás que no? – me dice cuando nos separamos, mientras recarga su frente en la mía.

-No.

Él se separa, con los ojos abiertos, espantados. Comienzo a reír fuertemente.

-Ay, Potter, cuando lo entiendas, me avisas, me voy a cambiar- digo alegremente después de robarle un pequeño beso y bajarme de sus brazos.

Mientras camino a los vestuarios lo escucho gritar:

-¡Entonces eso es un sí!

Volteo a verlo, sonriendo.

-Siempre has sido un poco lento, Potter.

Él corre a mí, me besa y me alza una vez más. Escucho al equipo y al público gritar y no puedo evitar recordar ese primer beso, en la sala común después de ganar la copa de las casas.

Mientras nos besamos, lo entiendo: la felicidad es posible, aún después de tanta tristeza.

-Espera, entonces, sólo para aclarar ¿eso no fue un no, verdad? – dice, sacándome la sonrisa más grande de mi vida.

Seamos sinceros, ¿quién le dice que no a Harry Potter?

Yo, no.

* * *

La verdad, sólo quería escribir algo bello entre ellos dos, mientras en el otro fic ( El plan) aún no puedo jajajajaja son 1000 palabras exactas, espero les guste.

También, sé que el mundial fue en 1998 o algo así y Ginny es jugadora hasta el 2000, pero era demasiado bonito como para no hacerlo así.

Espero les haya gustado, un review siempre alimenta el alma.

Nos vemos pronto!

Nina.


End file.
